Kalistan General Election 3876
388 | popular_vote3 = 12,851,445 | percentage3 = 23.57% | swing3 = 52.89 | image4 = | leader4 = Emily Hernandez | leader_since4 = 3875 | party4 = Democrats | leaders_seat4 = | last_election4 = New | seats4 = 130 | seat_change4 = New | popular_vote4 = 9,082,972 | percentage4 = 16.66% | swing4 = New | title = Winner | posttitle = Winning party | before_election = Quinella Andrews-Ananto | before_party = Rights and Freedom Party | after_election = Umarali Azziov | after_party = Democratic Labor Party (Kalistan) |color1 = FF6103 |color2 = FFD700 |color3 = 00bfff |color4 = 8B008B }} The Kalistan General Election 3876 was an election held in the Free and United Country of Kalistan during June 3876, with all 750 seats in the People's Imperial Council up for election. This election marked an influx of new parties and also rose controversy. The newcomer Democratic Labor Party won the most seats this election with 259 seats and a clear lead over the other parties, despite failing to gain a majority. Despite the incumbent Revolutionary Freedom Party gaining the second highest amount of votes, new party Choice (Kalistan) came second in terms of seats due to the voting system, which caused uproar among some, despite the differences between the votes and seats being relatively minor anyway. The Democrats came last in this election despite earning a respectable 130 seats and an entire 16.66% of the vote share. The election marked what many analysts consider a new era in Kalistan politics due to the end of the predominant nature of the Revolutionary Freedom Party's rule on the country for the first time in a number of elections. This is mostly due to the electorate becoming dissatisfied with the party's governance due to the fact little had changed or been accomplished since the previous election and the fact many felt it was time for a new party. All of the new parties were noted for their excellent campaigning and ability to connect with the electorate, which is seen as another reason for the rise in support for other parties and the fall in support for the RFP. Polling Opinion Polling A number of major newspapers and websites across Kalistan polled a number of people in the buildup to the general election to find out which party had the most support. The Democratic Labor Party in general seemed to get most support with the final figures of the polls, which matched up mostly with the election results as they came either first or second in each poll, usually in front of or behind either the Revolutionary Freedom Party or Choice, with Democrat supporters or undecided voters generally being in last place, despite in one poll the Democrats coming third and beating Choice. Predictions A month until the general election, organizations such as companies and websites predicted the seats each party would get, most of which predicted the Democratic Labor Party to win most seats, however results did sway in favor of Choice in one poll due to the voting system and the positioning of Choice supporters. Election Results The Democratic Labor Party won the largest share of seats as widely predicted. Despite the Revolutionary Freedom Party coming second in terms of votes albeit only a fraction more so than Choice, Choice gained more seats than them, mostly due to the positioning of support for Choice and the voting system. Despite the differences only being minor, this sparked much controversy. Due to the placing of seats and positions between the parties, no cabinet could be formed. The DLP and RFP couldn't reach and agreement for a coalition and Choice and the Democrats were unable to form a majority. Thus, the DLP ran a minority government, despite most of the reforms in the law being headed by Choice and the Democrats, due to the DLP abstaining from most bills, likely due to infighting in the party. See Also * Kalistan Presidential Elections 3876 * List of Presidents of Kalistan * Kalistan * Choice (Kalistan) * Elijah Steel * Democrats